<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>got sugar for the daddies who truly support my habits by taeyeob</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27847094">got sugar for the daddies who truly support my habits</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyeob/pseuds/taeyeob'>taeyeob</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Gamer Boy Bathwater Rights!, M/M, PWP, Squirting, Trans Male Character, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, the usual ao3 user taeyeob antics, wet and messy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:47:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27847094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyeob/pseuds/taeyeob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>sangyeon is infatuated with his gamer boy fiance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Sunwoo/Lee Sangyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>got sugar for the daddies who truly support my habits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/dopaminekeeper/gifts">dopaminekeeper</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>oh boy. oh man. itʻs happening. </p><p>this is the most feral thing iʻve ever written. you can read sunwoo as trans or you can read him as an agender ethereal being gracing earth. i donʻt really mind whichever one. </p><p>WARNINGS: sunwoo has a pussy and i regard it as such, sangyeon calls it a cunt at one point. lots of squirting and cum. everything is consensual. </p><p>thank you han for enabling my fuckery. enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">thereʻs not a lot that fazes sangyeon. most of lifeʻs fastballs tend to roll off his back like water to a duck. duck to water. etc. etc.the ease complements his academic career and it does wonders for his skin.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">thereʻs not a lot that fazes sangyeon, but there are some things.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">one of those things being the view he comes home to after work.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">sunwoo, in all of his sunny glory, perched on that goddamned overpriced gamer chair playing his switch. shiny eyes wide and glorious, thick lips parted in concentration, sangyeon is reminded for the millionth time that day that heʻs engaged to a rose garden: fresh and beautiful with just the right amount of edge.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">such a view alone wouldnʻt have him slinking into their bedroom with a half chub taunting his trousers. no, itʻs the glaringly obvious fact that sunwoo is wearing sangyeonʻs old harvard hoodie and <em>only</em> sangyeonʻs old harvard hoodie.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“hey baby,” sangyeon mumbles as he circles sunwooʻs chair to press a kiss to his cheek.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“hey daddy.” sunwoo says it so casually, barely sparing sangyeon a glance and <em>oh</em>. so itʻs like that then.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">sangyeon rubs at sunwooʻs arms, easily succumbing to the cat and mouse setup. “pretty busy, huh?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">the youngerʻs eyes donʻt leave his screen.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“mhmm,” sunwoo nods and bites at his bottom lip to suppress a smile. they do this sometimes. itʻs one of sunwooʻs favorite excuses to be a brat: making sangyeon work for his attention when he looks irresistible.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“well my babyʻs good at multitasking, isnʻt he?” sangyeon turns the chair so that theyʻre facing each other. rather than a verbal answer, sunwooʻs legs part just slightly from where theyʻre pulled up to his chest. sangyeon smiles to himself. as much as sunwoo loves to play the apathetic role, they both know heʻs just as eager as sangyeon is.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">sunwoo lets sangyeon rub at his bare legs, the elder lowering himself to his knees so he can pepper kisses onto whatever skin he can reach. he sneaks his hands to the tender meat of sunwooʻs inner thighs, savoring the heat that kisses his fingers. sunwoo shivers, sweet and small, and it would go unnoticed if it was anyone but sangyeon pressing these noises out of him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">mouthing at sunwooʻs knee, sangyeonʻs right hand continues its exploration beneath the hoodie, circling sunwooʻs nipple with his finger til the skin bursts into delicious goosebumps. he keeps his touches feather light for now. sangyeon drags his fingertips over sunwooʻs ribs, swerving to tease at the dip of his spine before settling on the soft juncture of hip to thigh.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">itʻs beautiful, seeing sunwoo attempting to focus on his game while his body seeps desperation.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">sangyeon sucks a hickey to sunwooʻs calf just to watch him swallow down a whine. he moves to the other leg, licking over the sweet spot where the sunsparked skin of the knee meets the delicate skin of the inner thigh before biting down. hard. and sucking til heʻs sure the skin is a second from breaking. sunwooʻs eyes squeeze shut and sangyeon can see his fingers flex.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“focus on your game, baby. donʻt wanna lose your progress.” sangyeon teases and sunwooʻs eye dart to his face for the first time since he got home, pouty and defiant before focusing back to his switch. with a huff, sunwoo settles further into the chair and spreads his legs wider.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">legs falling open completely now, knees hooking over the arm rests of his chair, sangyeon knows that sunwoo has been waiting on his chair far too long for sangyeon to get home. the elder canʻt help but coo.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">sunwoo is wet, pink hole delectably slick and swollen with anticipation. sangyeon wants to dive in head first, but he wonʻt ever pass up the opportunity to tease sunwoo til heʻs shaking. so instead he runs his hands up and down sunwooʻs inner thighs, feeling the lean muscle shift and watching him get wetter and wetter with every close call of thumb to his soft folds.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">sangyeon presses his thumbs to the dips soon his inner thighs that lead to sunwooʻs pretty pussy, massaging and pulling to watch sunwoo open with slick sounds. sunwoo wiggles, still so shy about sangyeonʻs awe and affinity for playing with him like this.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">itʻs obscene, how positively drenched sunwoo can get from just sitting at home waiting for sangyeon to fuck him good.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">and no matter how many times they do this, sangyeon will never not savor the sight of sunwooʻs body responding so eagerly to his touches, his words, his presence.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">without warning, sangyeon leans in and drags the flat of his tongue from sunwooʻs hole to his clit. that earns him his first audible reaction, a squeak of a moan along with a squirming of sunwooʻs hips, begging for more more more.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">sangyeon complies, because once heʻs got the blunted bittersweet sensation on his tongue, he canʻt help but want more. he flicks his tongue through sunwooʻs folds, teasing the possibility of sucking sunwooʻs clit or fucking him on his tongue. sunwooʻs hips press up and sangyeon decides to follow the lead, dipping his tongue into sunwooʻs soaked little hole. he sucks the slick into his mouth, his throat, humming at not only the taste but the sheer volume sunwooʻs pussy drips. he twists his tongue before pulling out. in. out. slow and tortuous as he admires the swell of sunwooʻs walls.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">once heʻs figured itʻs time for some proper fun, sangyeon tightens his grip on sunwooʻs thighs and moves to focus on his clit. he teases with only the tip of his tongue, delicate little touches that make sunwooʻs hips jolt and jump. itʻs when sangyeon closes his lips over sunwooʻs clit and sucks that sunwoo slams his switch onto his desk with a deliciously high pitched moan.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">small hands tangle into sangyeonʻs blonde hair, unsure if he wants more or less. sangyeon makes the decision for him, laving his tongue over the sensitive bud as he teases his ring finger at sunwooʻs needy hole.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“oh fuck, please <em>please</em>,” sunwoo keens and circle his hips as an invitation. sangyeon doesnʻt make him wait any longer, finger sinking into sunwoo so easily it makes both of their heads spin. he crooks his finger up to watch sunwooʻs eyes cross. itʻs always cute, sangyeon thinks, how brainless sunwoo gets once somethingʻs inside of him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">sangyeon pulls away to fully appreciate the sight of sunwoo taking his finger, the younger panting out pathetic little moans because he can take more. he needs more.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“tell me what you want,” sangyeon orders with a kiss to sunwooʻs little clit. sunwoo moans.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“more, more inside, sangyeon. wanna feel full, daddy.” sunwoo relents easily, putty in sangyeons hands once he eyes the edge. sangyeon hums in approval before standing and sliding in his middle finger to pump into him in earnest. from this angle, he can lick into sunwooʻs mouth, letting sunwooʻs slick coat those tulip lips so well that sunwoo moans for it.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">if he were a more patient man, and maybe if his pants werenʻt so goddamn tight, heʻd build a pace elegantly.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">however, both of them have been waiting long enough, so sangyeon pistons his fingers in and out of sunwoo. the ripple of sunwooʻs thighs every time sangyeon fucks in knuckle deep is hypnotizing, and sangyeon indulges in the sight for a few more thrusts before his hand stills inside of sunwoo. sunwoo huffs out a whine, hands pawing at sangyeonʻs dress shirt but sangyeon just shushes him with a nip to his bottom lip.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">sangyeon adjusts his wrist, crooking his fingers just so and pumping with quick, hard, yet barely distinguishable movement. he can feel his fingers pruning with how wet sunwoo is and it just makes him groan.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“oh yes, yes, daddy, like <em>that</em>,” sunwooʻs whines harmonize with the obscene sloshing of sangyeon fingerfucking his pussy. sunwooʻs cheeks burn with the pleasure and humiliation of it all, always embarrassed of how slutty his pussy sounds when sangyeonʻs got his fingers in him, but mostly he just feels like he might explode. sangyeon knows this all too well, doesnʻt let up on his pumping as he coos.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“hear that baby? hear how wet your cunt gets for me?” and both of them can hear it all too well. sunwooʻs hands are everywhere, pulling at sangyeonʻs hair, his own hair, the hoodie, the chair. heʻs close, so close itʻs painful but he can barely speak through the smokey pleasure filling his senses.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">sunwoo can only wail, hoping sangyeon knows what he needs. and sangyeon does, he just loves seeing sunwoo squirm for it. his free hand strokes sunwooʻs thigh tenderly before finally dipping down to thumb at his clit. itʻs just the right amount of bright white pleasure and thrill of skimming tooclosenotcloseenough. sunwoo shrieks, breaking off into a whine when the pressure to his clit and the rhythmic fucking of sangyeonʻs fingers inside of him melts into honeyed strumming. heʻs up high, supernovas and milky ways straining his eyes.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">thereʻs no warning when sunwoo seizes up and cums with a sweet sob, sangyeon moaning when sunwooʻs walls clench so hard sangyeonʻs fingers slip out of him. and sunwoo gushes like a damn faucet, squirting over sangyeonʻs wrist and pants.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">sangyeonʻs so hard that all he can think about is making sunwoo squirt until he physically canʻt, so he rubs his clit through it, slaps the inside of sunwooʻs thigh. the youngerʻs body is trembling, legs kicking out and twitching with the tremors of his lingering orgasm.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“keep going keep going keep going— daddy!” sunwooʻs voice pitches up impossibly high when sangyeon does exactly as heʻs told and gets on his knees once more. his tongue replaces his thumb to suck and flick at sunwooʻs sensitive clit, slipping his middle finger into sunwooʻs insatiable little hole.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">his pussy rewards sangyeonʻs work with another stream of slick, a violent gush of liquid that spurts over sangyeonʻs face and makes sunwooʻs eyes cross.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">sangyeon curses under his breath, slipping his finger out of sunwoo and licking up the squirt that had splashed against sunwooʻs thighs. the younger is panting, trying to get a hold of himself and ultimately failing when sangyeon looks up at him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“fuck me? please?” sunwoo sounds so small and hopeful sangyeon has enough nerve to be endeared.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“of course,” sangyeon croaks out. itʻs disgusting, when sangyeon pushes his own hair back with his drenched hand, but sunwoo whimpers. loves it when they can be filthy together, when sangyeon makes it known that he would drown in sunwoo if he could.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">theyʻre kissing again, tongue and teeth and sunwoo adjusts to stretch his legs and wrap them around sangyeonʻs waist. sangyeonʻs jaw aches, but he refuses to not kiss sunwoo. all he can taste is sunwooʻs slick and the sweat between his thighs, but the press of his lips and the eagerness of his tongue is intoxicating. sangyeon pulls away, just barely, to give sunwoo a little peck. itʻs tender. chaste, almost. and sunwoo has to giggle.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">the feeling of sangyeonʻs clothed bulge against his bare pussy is unlike any other, and sunwoo canʻt help but seek that spectacular friction. with sangyeon in his work clothes, looming above him like this, sunwoo feels so small and stupid that his mouth waters.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“how do you want it?” sangyeonʻs hands travel under his hoodie, pressing and rubbing at the flushed skin of sunwooʻs back.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">sunwoo squeezes sangyeonʻs broad shoulders. he wants sangyeon to fuck him six ways to sunday, but sangyeon has work tomorrow and sunwoo has a stream to film. so he needs to settle on something realistic.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">unwrapping his legs from sangyeonʻs waist, sunwoo gives his best pout. though heʻs sure sangyeon doesnʻt need much convincing. “can i turn around?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“yeah, get comfortable, baby.” sangyeon pulls away to let sunwoo adjust. the redhead gets on his knees, bracing himself on the back of the chair and arching just enough for his ass to peak out of the hem of the hoodie.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">sangyeonʻs hands are on him immediately, palming over his hips and lower back. he pushes the fabric up to get a better view of sunwooʻs narrow frame, lean muscle splashing into soft fullness. itʻs almost by reflex that sangyeon bends down to kiss at the base of sunwooʻs spine, one of his hands moving to savor the outline of sunwooʻs abs.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“yeonie,” sunwoo whimpers, obviously impatient.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">not that sangyeon is holding up any better. the sound of his pants unzipping is almost as much of a relief for sunwoo as it is for sangyeon. sangyeon only takes a few moments to stroke himself, dipping his hand between sunwooʻs legs to coat his fingers in his slick to ease the slide. sunwoo moans, eyes glassy as he turns his head to watch sangyeon.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“looks so good,” sunwoo babbles like he always does when heʻs eager for sangyeonʻs cock.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">sangyeon gives a lopsided grin, swearing under his breath at his own stroking. “yeah? want it?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">sunwoo nods without hesitation. “please, daddy.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">thatʻs all sangyeon needs to properly position his cock at sunwooʻs wet hole, sliding his dick through sunwooʻs folds, partially to lube himself up but mostly to hear sunwooʻs pitchy squeak.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“daddy-“ sunwoo complains but is quickly quieted by the sensation of sangyeonʻs thick cock shaping his pussy. theyʻve done this more times than sunwoo can bother to count, and maybe itʻs just because sunwoo is a huge slut for all things sangyeon, but the slide of sangyeonʻs cock will always feel like heaven.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">sangyeon doesnʻt bother to tease with a slow, inconsistent rhythm, instead falling into a push and pull that has his hips slapping into sunwooʻs ass. sangyeon hums at the view of sunwooʻs body swallowing his cock so easily. sunwoo was taller by far, but so much leaner and smaller than sangyeon that at first he was afraid of hurting him when they first did this. but sunwooʻs body was so quick to adapt to him, always so open and compliant and ready for sangyeonʻs cock that itʻs unreal.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">the squelching of sunwooʻs pussy, the clap of skin to skin, and the musical squeaks being fucked out of sunwooʻs mouth is addicting. sunwoo begins fucking his own hips back, always desperate for more. sangyeon catches the hint, leaning forward to wrap a strong arm around sunwooʻs middle so they can be impossibly closer.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">like this, sangyeon reaches so much deeper, seethed completely inside of sunwoo and circling his hips to bump against sunwooʻs walls in the most addicting way possible.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“oh fuck, yes, yes,” sunwoo moans, eyes watery.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">sangyeon mouths at his ear, giving one hard thrust. “like that?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“<em>yes,” </em>sunwoo sobs and sangyeon canʻt help but notice that heʻs drooling.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“touch yourself for me. wanna see you squirt on my cock,” sangyeon instructs before pulling away to get a proper grip on sunwooʻs hips and fuck him like he means it.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">sunwoo doesnʻt waste any time, dropping his hand to rub at his clit like heʻll die if he wonʻt.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">and god, sunwoo loves when sangyeon gets like this. when sangyeon fucks him mean— when he fucks him like he hates him. pounding into him with so much strength and reckless abandon sunwoo feels like every part of him will be bruised by the end of it.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“god youʻre so fucking wet,” sangyeon says mores to himself than to sunwoo as he continues to pull sunwooʻs hips to meet every thrust as if sunwoo is just a toy to fuck and adjust to his whim. sunwoo wails at the thought of it, at the feel of sangyeonʻs pants hitting the tender skin of his inner thighs and how he uses sunwooʻs pussy like it was made to be fucked by him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">sunwoo can only cry in warning when he feels that familiar sensation of his gut diving and looping, head going hazy with sensation.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">he doesnʻt even realize heʻs squirting, too wrapped up in the fireworks of his orgasm to be embarrassed about the obscene echo of his squirt hitting his chair, the floor, sangyeon moaning in awe as his cock slips out of sunwoo. and sunwoo is mewling through it, sounding like a pathetic mess as he continues rubbing over his clit until his pussy is wrung dry.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“god. turn around,” sangyeon whispers as he manhandles sunwoo til heʻs sitting on his chair properly. sunwoo feels boneless and more than willing to do whatever sangyeon wants of him. so he settles on his bum, spreading his legs as he pants for breath.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">sangyeon is stroking himself wildly , gripping onto one of sunwooʻs thighs.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“spread your pussy for me, baby, there we go,” he groans when sunwoo takes two fingers and spreads his soaked folds. sunwoo just watches, tongue sticking out on instinct when sangyeon devolves into a mess of breathless moans.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">sangyeon cums easily with such a stunning view, groaning as he fucks his fist through it. cum splashes across sunwooʻs open pussy and thighs, some landing on sangyeonʻs hoodie as well. itʻs a sight sangyeon will never get tired of: sunwoo spread out and covered in his own squirt and sangyeonʻs cum.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“fucking hell,” sangyeon breathes out before tucking himself back into his pants and diving in for a kiss. sunwoo reciprocates without hesitation, gripping the nape of sangyeonʻs neck.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“how do you feel?” his hands move to massage sunwooʻs thighs, well aware that theyʻve been bent every which way and were aching a storm.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“good. really good,” sunwoo reassures him with a peck to his lips. then another. and one more. “you always make me feel good.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“iʻm so lucky.” sangyeon states like itʻs the surest fact in the world. and sunwoo just huffs at his cheesiness and hides his face in the elderʻs shoulder</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“love you,” sunwoo mumbles into his shirt.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">sangyeon nods. “love you too.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">the owner of the dry cleaner eyes sangyeon the next day, being that it was his fifth visit in the last two weeks. it doesnʻt faze him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading! redirect your torches and pitchforks to my cc which is taeyeobing.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>